Not Just You: A Cody Simpson Love Story
by bulletpony
Summary: Aubry-Mae was just an average girl, who hated Cody Simpson. Her best friend, Autumn, was totally obsessed with Cody. Aubry thought he was stuck up and stupid. Little did she know, her whole life would change when she ran into Cody on the beach.
1. Prologue Part 1

Not Just You  
Prologue  
(He is 18 in this story)  
A Cody Simpson love fanfic  
"ALI! CODY! HURRY UP! WE ARE LEAVING FOR THE BEACH!" Angie, Cody's mom, said. Cody groans. Every time he goes to the beach, at least one fan attacks him. Dont get me wrong, he loves his fans but some of them are vicious. So he shut off Call Of Duty 2 and walked downstairs. Angie was smiling widely. "What?" Cody asked grumpily. "I have something very important to tell you. Once we get to the beach." Angie said. "Ok, can we go?" Ali Simpson, Cody Simpson's little sister said. Cody was not in a good mood. All of the paparazzi were crazy. Every girl that walked up to him was always his new girlfriend. No matter what. Cody was SICK of it. He put his swimming trunks on and walked outside. He got into the passenger side. Then they drove to the beach. Once Cody got there, his mom got out if the car with Ali. He was walking right beside Ali."CODY! Is that your new girlfriend?" A random guy jumped out of no where and started taking pictures. "This is my sister!" Cody said angrily. After that, Cody's mom stopped Cody. She stood in front if him. "Cody, honey, I have something really important to tell you." She said. Ali smiled in the background. "Cody, you got excepted into the California University of Arts!" (Idk if it's a real school, I just made it up) Angie said. "Your going to college!" Ali exclaimed. Cody stopped. "So what your telling me, is that I have to go to a freaking college here, and stop my music career?" Cody said angrily. Angies smile faded. "Cody, its not like that," Ali said. "Just leave me alone..." Cody said and stormed off angrily.

(Sorry, this is short, no hate. I love writing stories."


	2. Prologue Part 2

Not just you  
Prologue Part 2  
A Cody Simpson love fanfic  
Aubry-Mae, a short 17 year old girl ran down to the beach, racing her best friend, Autumn. "OMG what if we see Cody Simpson?" Autumn said as they took a break. "Ugh, get over him he's just another stuck up Justin Beiber," Aubrey said. "You'll see! Hes not! He's really sweet and it would take me "All Day" to list all of his good characteristics!" Autumn said. "Now that, my friend, was a stupid joke!" Aubry said. "I wanna get some ice-cream!" Autumn said. She looked at Aubry. Aubry always got discounts in ice-cream because the guy who worked there liked her. "Ok fine! Make sure you've got your info sheets to hand out to cute guys! I've got mine!" Aubry said. Her long bleach blonde hair was Dutch braided into a headband at the front of her head, and she was wearing her VS PINK bikini. It was blue, with ruffles and white pika-dots. She had her favorite pair of cut off hollister shorts on. Aubry only had her bikini top on for a top, no shirt. She was so focused on the ice-cream shop, she didn't notice that a guy was running toward her.


	3. Chapter 1

Not Just You  
Chapter One  
A Cody Simpson Love Fan-fiction  
(Cody is older is this fanfic)  
Cody was busy trying to hide is face, and storm away he didn't notice the girl running. The girl was Aubry-Mae. She wasn't paying attention either. All of a sudden, she ran into a tall boy. He had scruffy blond hair. "Oh, I'm sorry, let me help you up," Cody said. Aubry hadn't noticed who is was. She heard his australian accent. She saw his blonde hair. She saw his eyes. Suddenly, it clicked. That was Cody Simpson. "Um, no thanks," Aubry said. "I'm Cody, Cody Simpson," Cody said. "I know." Aubry said, and crossed her arms. "If it makes up to you I will give you tickets to my concert here tonight." Cody said. "No thanks." Aubry said. "What's up with you?" Cody asked, not trying to be mean. "What up with me? Your the stuck up pop star. Im sick of your freaking relationship shit clogging up the news. Really! Who freaking cares?" Aubry said. "That retarded stuff is not true. I'm freaking sick of it to," Cody said. "Oh, sorry," Aubry said. "I have to go, by the way, I'm Aubry." She said and walked away. She had dropped one of her "info sheets" with her email, and phone number on it. Cody picked it up, smiled and read it. He stuck it in his pocket. Ali walked up to him. "Oooooh, who was that?" She said, smiling. "A random girl. She wasnt a crazed fan. She called me a stuck up pop star," Cody said. "Oh, I can see that sparkle in your eye. You like her. You like how she isn't totally obsessed with you," Alli said, smiling. "No, she had an attitude." Cody said, looking at the paper Aubry dropped. "what's that?" Alli asked. "Her number and email. She dropped it." Cody paused. A lot of thoughts were going threw his mind. He did like her. She was gorgeous. He liked the attitude. But how do I win a girl who hates me? I dont like her. She did look cute.. No, she was mean and nasty. She wasnt nasty, she was gorgeous. And he liked it that he had a girl who wouldnt scream over his name. He liked her. Wow. I do like her. He thought. It was different. Sure, he'd seen A MILLION beautiful faces but no one dug into his sole like her. That quick five minutes of talking left an impact.


	4. Chapter 2

Not Just You  
Chapter 2  
A Cody Simpson love fan-fiction  
(Cody is 18 in this story)  
Aubry was walking out of the ice-cream shoo when her phone started vibrating. "Hey, It's Cody," Said the message. She put her phone away, really confused. She ran back to Autumn. (her nickname is Autie) Autie had a huge smile on her face. "Who was that boy?" Auto said, a stupidly huge smile on her face. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you," Aubry said. "Tell me!" Aubry yelled. "Ok, it was Cody Simpson. He bumped into me, knocked me down, and offered to pay for tickets to his concert at the beach tonight." Aubry said. "LIAR!" Autie yelled. "No! Really! He's standing right there! He just texted me!" Aubry said, pulling out her phone. "Omigod. You talked to Cody Simpson!" Autie said, as she read the text. "How did he get my number?" Aubry said, pulling out her "info papers". "Crap. I must've dropped one. There are only 4 here." Aubry said, frowning. "LUCKY!" Autumn said. Aubry rolled her eyes. "He's annoying. Trust me, he's way out of your league..." Aubry said. Autumn gasped. "He's way out of my league!" She said. Aubry rolled her eyes. The sub was setting along the California shoreline. "we better hurry if we wanna catch that subset beach movie." Aubry said, and took her ice-cream. They started making their way ti the dock, where it was showing. The previews had just started. Autumn laid her towel down with Aubry. "The Vow" was showing. They got popcorn, soda, candy, and popcorn. About 30 minutes into the movie, Aubry saw someone lay down their blanket a couple yards away from her. She recognized him. "Ugh, Cody's back." Aubry though. She pulled out her phone and texted him.  
Aubry- "I though you had a show!"  
Cody- "Its over already"  
Aubry- "So you decide to some flirt with me more?"  
Cody- "I'm not flirting. I just wanna be your friend."  
Aubry- "Your just a stupid stuck up pop star"  
Cody- "Let me have a chance to prove you wrong."  
Aubry- "No"  
And with that, the convo ended.  
Aubry texted Autumn.  
Aubry- "Don't look know, Cody is hear. If you flip out I'm leaving."  
Autumn- "Ok omg I can't believe it :p"  
Aubry- "He's just stuck up, trust me."  
Autumn- "I bet if you gave him a chance he wouldn't be so bad.  
Aubry- "There is one thing he said that made me think though..."  
Autumn- "WHAT?!"  
Aubry- "He told mr those retarded paparazzi are lying about his relationship"  
Autumn- "Told you!"


	5. Chapter 3

Not Just You  
Chapter 3  
A Cody Simpson Love Fan-fiction  
(Cody is 18 in this story)  
Aubry woke up to her phone playing a loud song. "SAY SOMETHING, IF YOUR FEELING THE VIBE!" It played you threw the covers off and saw it was just Cody calling, after a few seconds of thinking you answered it. "Hello?" Aubry said. "Hey, Aubry its cody," The guy on the other end said. "Listen, I'm not a fan of you. Why do you keep texting me? You dont need every girl in the world to LOOOVE you," Aubry said. "I was just going to ask you if you and your friend wanted to come to a private beach party tonight. Just Beiber, Austin Mahone, me, and Greyson Chance are going to be there," Cody said. With the words, Austin Mahone, Aubry smiled. "Ok, sure. What time?" Aubry agreed. "It starts at 7, ends at 11. Do you need a ride?" He asked. "No, I've live in a beach house. The big white one on the south end," Aubry said. "Oh you live there? Alli has always wanted to live in that house ever since she saw it," Cody said. "Ok, bye," Aubry said. She squeeled in her head. She loved Austin Mahone. Aubry put on metallic booty shorts and a white cami with a pastel blue loose tank top over it. Her booty shorts were usually only worn to dance and cheer, but today, she it was important. It had just turned 10:00. "Oh crap!" She said. Aubry as Autumn always meet at the ice cream shop on Saturdays at 10:00. "Gonna be late," Aubry read a text from Autumn. "whew! I've got time!" She said, as she pulled her hair back into a perfect bun with her doughnut bun maker. "MOM IM LEAVING!" Aubry yelled as she ran out the door. She looked at the ocean for a couple seconds, then ran to the ice cream shop. Once she got there, she noticed that the guy who liked her, Robert, wasn't working. What a relief! She thought. She sat down at the table. She took out her phone and started calling Autumn. "Where are you?" Aubry asked. "I'll e there in 10 minutes!" Autumn said. "Hurry up" Aubry half yelled. She was so deep into the convo she hadn't noticed Cody walk into the room. "Gotta go!" Aubry said. Cody smiled at Aubry and walked to her table. "What?" Aubry asked, in a annoyed voice. "Why do you hate me?" Cody said. "Maybe because your stuck up!" Aubry said. "Why do you care if I like you anyway," Aubry asked. "It's hard to explain," Cody said. "Just because I said yes to your party doesn't I like you, I like Austin Mahone." You said. "Ok, I'm sorry if I said anything to make you mad yesterday, I was pissed off at my mom because she is making me go to college. I dont want to because I want to live out my music career. Im sorry about all of the things on the news about me and the girls I'm supposedly dating, which I'm not. I'm not trying to be stuck up, so sorry," Cody said. Aubry started to smile, but then Autumn walked in. "Autumn!" Aubry said as she popped up and walked over to Autumn. "Bye," Aubry said to Cody. Cody sighed, stood up, and walked out if the shop behind Aubry and Autumn. "So you talked to Cody?!" Autumn asked enthusiastically. "I don't know what to do. I mean, he doesn't seem as stuck anymore. OH! And I forgot, he invited us to private beach party! Austin Mahone is going to be there!" Aubry squealed. "Awesome! Dude, he totally likes you!" Autumn said. Aubry rolled her eyes and walked into the warm sand at the beach.


	6. Chapter 4

Not Just You  
Chapter 4  
A Cody Simpson love fanfiction  
(Cody is 18 in this story)  
Aubry and Autumn were getting their hair and make done at Aubry's house. They both had their favorite party dresses on. Aubry's was pink, and it had a belt a couple inches off from her breasts. The belt and up was all sequins. It was pastel pink. The belt and down was poofy with light white polka dots. Autumns was the same except it was blue. It was 6:55. "Should we go?" Aubry asked. "Yes!" Autumn said. You put on matching sanford and headed out the door. "MOM IM GOING TO THE BEACH!" Aubry yelled as she and Autumn walked outside. You Aubry saw a part of the beach with a stage sectioned off. A body guard stopped us, "Who are you?" He asked. "Aubry-Mae and Autumn," Aubry said. "Your not on the list." He said sternly. "It's ok, their with me," Cody said. "Hey," He said. "Bye!" Aubry said as she went over to talk to Austin. OMG Alex was with him! "Hi Austin! I'm Aubry-Mae, call me Aubry! Hi Alex!" Aubry said. Austin smiled and looked at Alex. Alex nodded. "Hi," He said. "I saw Dave was guarding the entrance, he scared me at first but then I thought, just do what Austin does. Beat him up," Aubry said, and smiled. Alex laughed. "That's totally you Austin!" He said. "I know! But it's fun!" Austin said and laughed. "So tell me Aubry, what brings you here?" Alex asked. "Um... Cody ran into me on the beach and asked if I wanted to come to this party to make it up," Aubry explained. "Should we all swap numbers," Austin asked. "Yah, sure, let me get my phone," Aubry said, pulling it out of my purse. Aubry opened up the contacts and made a new one. Aubry typed in Austin Mahone for name. "Here, you put yours in mine and I'll put mine in yours," Aubry said. So Austin took Aubry's phone and Aubry took Austins. Then she did the same with Alex. "Hey Austin, I sing to," Aubry said. "Sing something!" Alex said. "Do you know the song Hold Me by Jamie Grace?" Aubry asked. "Yah! Sing it!" Austin said.  
Aubry started to sing:  
Ive had a long day  
I just wanna relax  
No time for my friends  
No time for chit chat  
Problems at my job  
Wonder what to do  
I know I should be working  
But I'm thinking of you and  
Just when i think  
This crazy weather is  
Going to bring me down  
Thats when your smile comes around  
Oh I love the way you hold me  
Take each and every day  
Make it special in some way  
I love you more than the words  
In my brain can express  
I can't imagine even loving you less  
Aubry stopped. Austin clapped. Alex clapped. "Omigod that was AMAZING!" Austin said. "She's fantastic!" Alex said. Aubry's smile was spontaneous.


	7. Chapter 5

Not Just You  
Chapter 5  
A Cody Simpson Love Fan-fiction  
(Cody is 18 in this story)  
After talking to Austin, Aubry was hanging out talking to Autumn. You were telling her about how Austin was so impressed. Then Cody walked up. Autumn nudged Aubry, smiled at her, and winked. "Can you just listen and forget anything and everything you have heard about me or talked about me?" Cody asked. Aubry nodded. "Can we just start all the way over? So it's like I'm not Cody Simpson, I'm someone you just met. Please?" Cody asked. Aubry stood their and thought for a minute. "That would be good," Aubry said and smiled. Cody smiled. "Hello, I'm Cody Simpson.". He said and held out his hand. "I'm Aubry-Mae, call me Aubry," You said and shook his head. "What's some of your hobbys?" He asked her. "I sing, and I dance. I also take horse riding lessons. I play the piano." Aubry said. "Can you sing for me?" Cody asked. "Maybe later." Aubry said. You partied hard. Cody was always close. The performances were good. Cody was really nice. Aubry felt kinda bad about bring mean to him. He was going threw a bad time. By the tine everyone was gone, you ran back home. You grabbed your guitar off your wall, and ran down to the beach. You started to sing another Jamie Grace song. It's called With You. She strummed away.  
My left brain in racing free  
ADD's been chasing me all day  
Wait what did you just say?  
You see,  
I miss placed my master plan  
Curtsy of my attention spanned  
But I'm a be ok  
Just need a little you and me time  
Hit the rewind  
And it all comes into view  
When I'm with y-  
Aubry stopped and looked over at Cody, who just appeared beside you. You smiled slightly. "Keep going, I'll sing along," He said.  
When I'm with you  
When I'm with you  
It's like anything and everything  
That's for weighing on me  
Falls by the wayside,  
when I'm with you  
Aubry and Cody were know looking at each other right in the eye. Cody was leaning in for a kiss. Aubry finally felt things fall into place. 'When he said it was different with me, it meant he liked me. And all the times i told Autumn to get over him, I was telling myself that. I was the one who liked him. I closed my eyes. I leaned in.' Aubry thought. "Cody! It's time go! Moms waiting!" Alli yelled. Aubry opened your eyes. "Sorry..." Cody said as he got up and ran to Alli Simpson, his sister. Aubry sat there, and bit her lip. Aubry almost kissed him. She felt bad. Like there was an emptiness. It was terrible. She sat there, all slumped. She finally got up. "I saw you singing with Cody," Autumn said. "I gave him another chance." Aubry said coldly. "What's wrong. "Nothing." Aubry said as you started to walk home. "You should stay the night," Aubry said. "Ok, I told my mom already that I'd ask," Autumn said. "We rented the last song!" Aubry said. "And bought snacks as tissue boxes for when we watch it," Aubry laughed. "Ok," Autumn giggled. For the rest of the night, they cried their eyes out watching The Last Song. They went to sleep at 2:00 am.


	8. Chapter 6

Not Just You  
Chapter 6  
A Cody Simpson love fan-fiction  
(Cody is 18 in this story)  
Once again, Aubry woke up to your phone blasting Say Somethin' by Austin Mahone. Aubry picked it up. It was Cody. Aubry smiled and blushed. "Hello?" Aubry heard his voice and your face reddened. "Hey Cody!" She said, waking up Autumn. "Are you doing anything? Alli and I were planning on going to the mall and I was wondering if you want to go with us? Autumn can go to," Cody said. Aubry smiled widely. "Sure!" Aubry said. "Can you pick us up?" She asked. "Yes, be there in 20 minutes," Cody said. "Ok, bye," Aubry said and hung up. She smiled at Autumn. "We've got 20. We're going to the mall with Cody," Aubry said. "Omg we need to pick you a perfect outfit!" Autumn said. "Later! Ok, let me tell you about last night, when we sang together," Aubry said. Autumn smiled. "I knew there was something more to it," Autumn said. "I was singing With You, by Jamie Grace. He came up behind me, told me not to stop and he would sing along. So I kept singing. I stopped at the second time it says with you in the chorus, and he almost kissed. I realized he had liked me the whole time. And every time I told you to get over him, I was really telling that to myself," Aubry said. Autumn jumped up and down. I can't believe it! My best friend and Cody Simpson are in love!" Autumn screamed. She ran into my closet, threw out my leggings, and a cute loose pink top and a white cami. "Your wearing this!" She said. So Aubry put it on, and Autumn was already changed. "Perfect!" She said as she heard  
her mom AUBRY! CODY IS HERE FOR YOU!" And Aubry ran downstairs with Autumn. She hopped in Codys car. "Omigod, Aubry, I love your house! Your lucky!" Alli said. Aubry sat by Cody in the passenger seat. "Thanks!" Aubry said and smiled at Cody. "Ok, so we are going to the south end of the mall first, then we eat, then Alli is making us go see Safe Haven with her, then we go to the north end. Good?" Cody said, as he pulled out. Aubry smiled. "Sounds good!" She said. Cody smiled back. "I'm sorry I was rude to you at first, Cody. The news makes you sound stuck up. I just didn't know what to think," Aubry said. "It's ok, I can totally see where you are coming from," Cody said. "By the way, Tomorrow I have church. I'm the only singer. No, its not slow boring hyms. Search Jamie Grace's song Shoe Jesus. It's like that music. Well, would you like to sing with me?" Aubry asked. "Sure, sing that song," Cody said. Aubry smiled. She started singing.  
Its like flipping on a lightswitch  
Like when you walking into this ro-o-om  
It's so unmistakable  
I gotta tell you that I like the way  
Any time any day any place  
It's written all over your face,  
the way you show Jesus  
Aubry stopped and Cody smiled. "That's really good. The song as your voice," Alli said. "I would love to," Cody said you smiled. "Here we are!" Cody said, as he jumped out if his car. I got out too.


	9. Chapter 7

Not just you  
Chapter 7  
A Cody Simpson Love Fan-fiction  
(Cody is 18 in this story)  
You and Cody went into Aeropostale, while Alli and Autumn went into Abracrombie. They went for the models. Aubry didn't go with them because Aubry wanted to talk to Cody. "Hey, can we talk about last night?" Aubry asked. "What's to talk about?" Cody asked. "When we almost kissed... Before Alli called you. Do you like me or was  
It just something that it seemed like the thing to do," Aubry asked. "The reason I fell for you was because you weren't like OMIGOD CODY SIMPSON! you weren't totally obsessed. An if you ever did like me back, it wouldn't be because I was Cody Simpson, it was because you liked me," Cody said. Aubry smiled and blushed. "Your really not as bad as I thought, Cody. If fact, your pretty cool," Aubry said. You and Cody got done in Aeropostale ad met up with the girls. You went into A bunch of different shops before you went back to Cody's car to drop off all of the bags. After that, you drove to the north wings. Aubry walked to the theater. While Aubry was walking, Aubry noticed how short she was. She was only 5'3". Cody was 6'1". She looked up at him. "I feel so short!" Aubry said. Cody laughed. "You should!" Once they were seated, in the very back, Aubry scooted just a little closer to Cody. Her hand slipped into his. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Aubry could tell Cody was smiling. "I love you," she whispered ever so quietly. "What?" Cody asked. "Nothing." Aubry said quickly. After the movie, Aubry stood up. She let go of Cody's hand. They shopped more and more. Then they ate supper. Cody dropped Alli and Autumn at his house because she spending the night with Alli. When they were gone, Cody asked, "Do you want to spend the night with me? I want to do a duet with you." Aubry smiled. "Yah just a second, let me go get my stuff," She said and hopped out. "You can come in," Aubry said. The moment Cody was out of the car, Cody and Aubry pulled each other into a hug. Aubry closed her eyes, then let go. "I better go get my stuff," she said. Cody followed her inside, upstairs, and into her room. "You have a big room!" Cody said. "I know" Aubry said, as she dropped off her shopping bags in her walk in closet. She threw some of her new clothes into a bag and grabbed her guitar. "I'm ready," Aubry said. Cody drove you to his house. It was huge. He led you up to his room. "I love your room!" Aubry said. It smelled good, like manly cologne. He smiled, "Thanks," He said. He had a guitar and piano in his room. Aubry sat on his bed. "Ok, should we start with the song?" Aubry asked. She took her acoustic guitar out and her notebook. Aubry opened it up to a page where she had wrote a song. (I'm not going to write the song because i suck at that) "This is great!" Cody said. (I'm just going to use another Jamie Grace song and pretend she wrote it)  
Cody started singing.  
The signs of life  
Are all around me  
With every heartbeat  
And I feel so alive  
I'm joy and sadness  
Peace and madness  
If only I could fight just a little longer  
I know I'll be stronger  
So I'll just keep holding on  
To what I believe,  
Oh I believe in you  
Give me the strength to fight  
When it's hard to believe  
Oh it's hard to believe in you  
Oh and these are times  
When doubts trying to creep in  
And I need a reason  
That's larger,  
Than life  
When hope seems hard to find  
Oh if only I could fight just a little longer  
I know I'll be stronger

Oh I'll just keep holding on  
To what I believe  
oh I believe in you  
Give me the strength to fight  
When it's hard to believe  
Yah it's hard to believe in you  
x2  
O-o-oh o-o-oh yah I've got to believe in you  
x2  
If only I could fight just a little longer  
I know I'll be stronger  
So I'll just keep holding on Holding Holding on  
x2  
So I'll just keep holding on to what I believe  
What I believe  
Oh I believe in you  
So give me the strength for the fight  
When it's hard to believe  
Yah Ive got to believe in you  
O-o-oh Yah I've got to believe in you  
Cody finished the song. "It's beautiful, really, your a great song writer," Cody said, smiling. "Thank you," Aubry said, blushing.


	10. Chapter 8

Not Just You  
Chapter 8  
A Cody Simpson Love Fan-fiction  
(Cody is 18 in this story)  
That night was amazing. Aubry sang with Cody until 3 am. She fell asleep on his chest. 'Hes ripped' she thought. She woke up and noticed she was also holding hands with him. Aubry smiled at him, he was awake. "Good morning," He said. "Why didn't you get up?" Aubry asked. "I didn't want to wake you up," Cody said. Aubry blushed and smiled. Aubry and Cody still weren't officially going out. Yet. Aubry wasn't going to ask him. She wanted him to make the move and man up. He drove Aubry to church, and watched her sing, with Alli and Autumn. The next few days were boring. Aubry and Cody were spent apart. It was already Thursday. Aubry now called Autumn and Cody her best friends. Aubry decided to go to the beach with Autumn and Alli. Aubry wore the same outfit she wore when she first met Cody. She ran out to the beach and met them. They started splashing around in the water. Then, Aubry froze. She saw Cody signing autographs. Once they left him, she ran up to him. She just had just her bikini top, bottoms, and shorts. Cody had shorts on. Aubry hugged him. "I missed my best friend! Where were you?" Aubry asked. "I had to record songs." Cody said. "And I wanted to ask you if you want to go out to dinner tonight with me? Alex and Sarah, and Alli and her boyfriend are going. My mom has reservations at the new Italian restaurant." Cody said. "Sure," Aubry said and smiled. "You wanna come hang with us?" Aubry asked. "Actually,  
I'm tired of swimming. You wanna go back to my house?" she asked. "Ok," Cody asked. He threw his shirt on and they ran to Aubry's house. Once they were in her room, Aubry turned on Pandora to Codys station. "Every minute, Every Second, Ever hour of the day iyiyi" It played. Aubry smiled a Cody. "How did you discover your talent?" Cody asked. "Well, I was in dance class, and our dance teacher is obsessed with Chris Brown. So she played 'I should have kissed you, and I sang along, and everyone said I was an amazing singer," Aubry said. Cody smiled. "My story is really boring, I have been singing and playing the guitar since I was young so I've known I had talent ever since I was little," Cody said. "Thats not boring, it's expressive."Aubry said. So they talked, sang a little, and watched TV. "OMG American Idol is on!" Cody and Aubry said at the same time. Aubry smiled and clicked on it. "I like Lazaro and Angie," Cody said. "Me too, but if Lazaro goes home I'm gonna cry," Aubry said. "Don't cry," Cody smiled at her. Once Cody had left, Autumn came over and helped Aubry get ready. She Dutch braided a head band, and curled the rest of her hair. She piled out an adorable dress, and put it on. "It's perfect!" Aubry said as she put on a pretty necklace that said "God Girl" on it. Aubry ran down to the kitchen and sat down at the counter. "Hey Mom!" Aubry said. "Hey, you look nice," Aubry's mom Amber, said. "Um... I got asked out tonight. Don't worry, it's a triple date. I won't be alone," Aubry said. "Oh! Honey! That is awesome! By who? Tell me it's NOT Robert?" Amber asked. "No, It's, just... Cody Simpson!" Aubry said and smiled. "NUH-UH!" Said Aubry's little sister, Angela. "Yah Huh! I even have a picture!" Aubry said as she pulled out her phone. "Omg MOM SHE'S DATING CODY SIMPSON!" Angela said. "Who's Cody Simpson?" Asked Amber. "Only a hot boy pop star who is amazingly hot and is an amazing singer," Angela said. Angela pulled out her phone and got a picture of him. As a 15 year old girl, she wan in that stage where every boy singer was hot and she loved all of them. "Oh! He is cute!" Amber said. Aubry was glad she didn't have a mean mom. Some moms would be like, 'You shouldnt be dating until college,' and all that overprotective junk. Aubry heard a knock on the door. Before she could even get up, Angela answered the door. "Hi! I'm Aubry's sister! My name is Angela! I am a huge fan! Can I get a picture?" Angela asked. "Angela! Go to your room!" Aubry said and shoved her inside and quickly shut the door. She smiled at Cody.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Ok, so don't worry. I know it's getting boring. Just wait and keep reading. I want to start dedicating my chapters to people. Want one dedicated to you? leave a review. I will choose one for the most faithful person. This is my first fanfiction. No hate! Love you all the lovely Simpsonizers reading this.


End file.
